Say You Love Me
by Bluejeansltc
Summary: "I intend to be your last, no matter how long it takes." But a lot of things have changed since their tryst in the woods. What will happen when Caroline meets the other women in his life? Klaroline fic. (Angst)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here is my first ever fan-fiction. I've been reading from this site for years but have never had the courage to write a story of my own . . . Until now. Eek! I really hope you like it. This is just Introduction to the story – sort of like a prologue. Just to see how its perceived!**

 **Things you need to know:**

 **\- This kicks off two years after Katherine died.**

 **\- There is no baby, but Hayley is Involved as well as Camille and other Originals characters**

 **\- Rebekah is still at home. She never left new Orleans.**

 **Introduction – blonde to blonde**

The bar she sat in was cosy, but small. She sat at one of the stools closest to the window, her eyes searching the outside. Her breath catching in her throat whenever she thought she saw him. But of course, none of them were him.

It wasn't that she was looking for him – or so she told herself. She just knew that eventually she would end up bumping into him. New Orleans wasn't exactly the biggest place to avoid people – especially him.

But she had already been here two days and not once had she seen any of his family. She wondered if they had already moved onto somewhere else?

Yet, she remembered how much he would talk about this place; the art, music, culture – he loved it here.

She couldn't imagine him packing up and leaving so soon…

"Hey, what can I get you?"

Caroline looked up to see a blue-eyed, blonde waitress smiling at her – her eyes seemingly bored.

"Just a lemonade, please – thanks."

The blonde nodded and grabbed a glass from behind the counter.

"Lemon?"

She nodded. "Yes please."

She noticed the small, blue name tag on her black blouse. Her name was Camille. A pretty name but old fashioned like her own. She wondered idly if she hated hers too.

"I haven't seen your face around here before," Camille started, making small-talk, "Are you new to town?"

Caroline nodded as she handed her her drink. "Thanks and yes, I'm just visiting. I've been here a few days."

"Visiting friends?"

She shook her head and took a small sip of drink. "No, I just wanted to visit the City."

In the last two years since she last saw him, everything had changed. Elena and Damon were always going away together on exotic holidays, Bonnie was back at Whitmore College and Stefan had moved to Chicago.

Of course, he asked her to go with him, but she knew she had to live out her own dreams and adventures.

At first, that was finishing College with Bonnie. But after her second year she became restless and bored, and realised she could finish her major whenever she wanted too. She literally had a life time.

So that was when she decided to travel.

She could of gone anywhere – literally anywhere, but New Orleans had always intrigued her ever since he had spoke about it.

He literally made it sound so wonderful that she simply couldn't resist buying herself a first class ticket.

But now, here she was, surrounded by art, music, beauty and culture and all she could think about was him – the big-bad, blue-eyed hybrid.

She wondered briefly if he still looked the same, or whether he would think she looked the same too?

Her hair was maybe a bit longer, but nothing to seemingly drastic about her appearance had changed.

But would he be pleased to see her?

 _Oh, who cares, Caroline!_ She scolded herself. Why was she even thinking about this?

She tried to focus back on the blonde waitress who seemed to of asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Camille smiled, "Are you staying long?"

Caroline hadn't really thought about it really. She was staying in a small hotel a few blocks away which was super cheap. "Maybe a few more days."

"Well I'm sure everyone will remember your face by then. Every one seems to know each other around here," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Hm, she wondered if she knew them.. Obviously not personally – he never did hold much value for a human life unless it was to satisfy a particular thirst – but perhaps she knew of his family. They never were the ones to hide out in the shadows. They always had to make themselves known.

"Well, I know a few faces," she admitted, "But none that I particularly want to run into."

Camille folded her arms and cocked her head, "Bad history?"

Ha, you don't know the half of it, she thought.

"You could say that," she nodded.

They both suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from behind the counter. It was Camille's phone.

She grabbed it and her face immediately lit up as she looked the screen. Obviously a guy.

"I'm so sorry about this, but I really need to go – something's come up."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You mean a guy?"

Camille seemed surprised by her sudden forwardness. "Um, he's a client, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I'm a trainee phycologist."

Caroline widened her eyes in surprise. She would never of thought it. "Wow."

"Yeah, so I really need to go, she mumbled, her cheeks still slightly red, "But, uh, hey, maybe you can come back later on? I'd be happy to show you around."

"Really?"

Caroline was flattered. She hardly knew her. But she doubted she would be asking if she knew what she was…

"Yeah, I don't mind. It'll actually give me something to do," she joked.

Caroline smiled sweetly, "Um, okay – yeah. Oh and I'm Caroline by the way."

"Camille. But just call me Cami," she grinned, "Anyway I can meet you back at here at 5?"

Caroline nodded. "Sounds good."

Grabbing her purse and keys from below the counter, Camille quickly shoved on her jacket and came from behind the bar.

"Okay, see you then," she smiled heading towards the door.

"See you," Caroline called on after her.

Yep definitely a guy.

 **Well that was it! I know it was short. But if I get some good feedback the other chapters will be A LOT longer! So please, let me know what you think. Good and bad feedback is appreciated. I mean, we all have room to improve, right? X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, how long has it been?! OK I hope you all don't hate me. I know it's been months but there's been a lot of personal things going on since Christmas that I haven't even had time to think! But I hope you guys love this chapter and I promise it will be weekly updates now that everything has calmed down. Down give up one me!**

Chapter 2 – Red Wine

Everything was beautiful here – different. Just like he said it would be.

All day music had been playing through out the crowded streets whilst tourists danced and took advantage of what the City had to offer.

Caroline loved how vibrant and energetic it was. Everyone smiled, danced and sang along to the up-beat music – just basically having a good time. Everyday was like a parade and she absolutely loved it.

"Hi Bonnie!" She mumbled loudly, phone to her ear as she walked along the sidewalk.

"I've tried calling all day, but it keeps going to voicemail! Are you with Jeremy? Actually, don't tell me, I don't want to know . . . I was just calling to check in. Everything's fine and I'm safe. It's so amazing here Bon', I wish you were here. But I'm not completely alone. I have met a few people on the way. I'm actually on my way to meet someone right now. I met her earlier and she said she'll show me around. She seems nice! So I'll try and call you again later, or you call me – whatever. Love you!"

As she finished her voicemail Caroline smiled and shoved her purse back in her bag.

She definitely missed Bonnie the most. It had only been a few days but it was weird not seeing her best friend everyday. However, she did miss Stefan too. She checked in on him earlier and he was apparently in the middle of a date, which both shocked and pleased her. But she was just glad that he wasn't moping around thinking about Elena and Damon.

He deserved a bit of happiness and she knew that being away from Mystic Falls was just the way to get it. Mystic Falls had a lot of good memories, but a lot of bad ones too.

It was good that everyone was sort of moving on from it.

Cami was already waiting at the bar when Caroline arrived at 5 o'clock sharp.

She was sat at one of the tables with a bottle of whisky, her expression closed off and sullen. She didn't even notice when Caroline walked in.

"Hey," she piped up, pulling back the chair opposite.

Cami looked up, looking slightly startled before she realized it was her. She smiled sadly, "Oh, hey."

Pouring herself another glass she necked it quickly and effectively, her face scrunching up at the bitter taste.

Carolie sat down, shrugged off her jacket and draped it over the back of her chair whilst eyeing Cami suspiciously.

"Is, uh . . . Everything okay?" She asked.

Cami tried to force a smile as she poured herself another drink. "Of course, do you want one?"

Caroline shook her head. She had already drunk enough Malibu this afternoon.

"He must of really upset you if you're on the whisky," she mumbled.

"I'm not-"

"C'mon, what's he done?" Caroline muttered, folding her arms.

Cami looked up, surprised again by her sudden forwardness.

"Um…"

"Come on," Caroline huffed, "You don't drink yourself silly unless you're trying to forget a certain someone."

Cami almost seemed offended as she sat up and tried to look plausible.

"I'm fine – really."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and gave her a pointed look. "Spill."

"Honestly, its nothing. I don't wanna bore you with my problems – especially when you don't know me."

Caroline had a tendency to over-cross the line when it came to being nosy. She had always loved a bit of gossip – stranger or not. And she hadn't had a good old bitch-fest since she left Bonnie in Mystic Falls. She needed this.

"Oh come on," Caroline protested, "It might be good to get it off your chest, especially to a stranger. I mean, I don't know the guy so it's not like I'm going to pass any judgement. Plus, I could do with a good old gossip – its been long overdue, which trust me, isn't good for me."

Cami laughed and shook her head.

"It's complicated…"she started.

"Well isn't everything?"

"Trust me, you'd understand if you knew him," she groaned, "I shouldn't even go anywhere near him."

"That bad, huh?"

Cami poured herself another drink and nodded, "Yep," she muttered, before taking a big gulp, "Are you sure you don't one? It's always worse drinking alone."

Caroline looked at the half empty bottle and sighed in defeat, "Okay, just one."

Grinning, Cami stood up and grabbed another glass from behind the bar.

"So do you like him?" Caroline asked when she sat back down.

Her question had obviously caught her off guard as her body suddenly went tense and rigid.

"Honestly? I can't answer that question – 'cause I don't know," she shrugged, sighing heavily, "I mean there's definitely something, I admit that but-"

"Is he hot?" Caroline asked as she poured herself a drink.

She grinned when Cami's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

Holding up her glass, she winked. "I take that as a yes."

Cami rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah okay, he's not to bad to look at. He's . . . Annoyingly, charming."

Caroline scoffed. "Hot, charming and a bad boy? Worst kind."

"Trust me, can't get any worse then him," she laughed unhumorously.

She dropped her gaze and frowned, like she was thinking about something.

"So, what exactly did he do tonight?" Caroline asked curiously.

Cami groaned and ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "We fought about a few things. He's just so caught up in his own way."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, he's not a good guy. But there's just something about him that makes me feel like I need to stick around and I hate it."

Caroline nodded, knowing the feeling all to well. "Sounds confusing."

Cami huffed and poured herself another drink. "Ha, you think?"

"But that's the problem. Maybe its confusing because you don't wanna admit to yourself that you have feelings for him because you know you shouldn't have them in the first place."

Cami cocked her head and smirked. "Are you the phycologist or am i?"

Laughing, Caroline shook her and shrugged. "I guess I'm talking from past experiences."

"Sucks, right?"

Caroline nodded and smiled lightly as she tried not to let her thoughts wander.

"Okay," Cami muttered, "This has all got way to deep and depressing."

"Just a little."

"Sorry, I guess its my fault."

Caroline shook her head and drank the last of her drink. "No, it's fine. I need a girly chat at least once a day."

Cami snickered and stood up, grabbing the empty glasses. "Well how about I clean these up and then we can go? I thought we could explore the city nightlife."

Caroline perked up at the sound of that. "I like that plan."

"Okay, cool."

"Need any help?"

She shook her head and grabbed the now empty whisky bottle, balancing it under her arm. "No, I'm good – thanks."

Caroline watched as Cami walked behind the counter and into the back room.

But she couldn't help but reflect on her own past after hearing about her present – because Caroline understood it completely.

She understood what it was like to fall for someone you shouldn't – to care for someone who was way passed redemption.

If made her stomach churn just thinking about it. She remembered feeling confused and hating herself for the way she was feeling.

She felt like telling Cami that she had it easy. That nothing could compare to falling for a murderous blue-eyed hybrid who did nothing but harass and torture you friends for almost two years. Falling for a bad boy who was maybe a little bit dodgy was nothing.

But all that was a long time ago. Her past sins were forgiven by herself and her friends . . . Maybe not with Tyler, but they were at-least civil, and she could live with that.

Suddenly, there was a loud smash and a small cry.

"Fuck," she heard Cami curse.

"Everything okay?!" Caroline called standing up . . . But then she smelt it.

It was a scent that she was very familiar with. It made her nostrils flare and she could feel her face beginning to change.

Caroline always had good self control. But she had never been good at hiding it. She wondered how Cami would react if she saw Caroline's new face and sharp fangs . . . She couldn't imagine it going down well.

The smell was getting stronger. There was obviously a lot of blood. What the hell had she done In there?!

"I'm f-fine," Cami said, "just dropped a glass."

Caroline licked her drying lips and took in a deep breath. But the veins under her eyes wouldn't disappear.

The scent was to strong.

Deciding it'd be best, she quickly grabbed her purse and jacket and fled from the bar.

 **Hey guys, so that's the second chapter. And again, I promise it'll be weekly updates from now on! Like I said, it's just been crazy lately. Chapter 3 will be up soon and I think you're all really going to like it. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Acquaintances**

 **Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's not up to scratch. Admittedly this was sort of rushed due to my busy schedule. But I've wrote a lot since this chapter and i can't wait for you to see what i have in store for Chapter 4!**

Caroline felt guilty for leaving Camille - especially when she was kind enough to offer to show her around. It was nice having someone to talk too.

Caroline always had good self control. But she didn't trust herself sometimes, so she always found it easier to remove herself from the situation.

As she walked along the sidewalk back towards her hotel room she rummaged through her bag looking for her keys when suddenly she bumped into a large figure.

"Oh, sorry," she apologised, looking up.

The man in front of her smiled a toothy grin and shook his head. Caroline took the quick time to observe him. He was tall, dark and rather handsome wearing dark jeans and a brown suede jacket with his hands shoved in his pocket.

"No harm done," he murmured in a deep sultry voice.

Caroline smiled lightly and carried on walking. She looked back to see him glance at her before he rounded the corner.

His face looked sort of familiar. She was pretty sure she had seen him earlier in when she was walking towards the bar to meet Camille. Then again, New Orleans wasn't exactly the biggest place. It was always likely you were going to see the same person more than once.

Finally reaching her hotel Caroline let her-self in and threw her keys down on the side table next to the door.

She wasn't really sure what she should do now. She didn't particularly feel like going out anymore, especially when she had no one to go with since she bailed on Cami.

Deciding on a night in, Caroline flopped down on the bed and shifted to grab her cell phone from her back pocket.

There was a text from Elena. She had sent her a picture of herself sitting on a sun lounger on the beach drinking some sort of fancy cocktail. Caroline smiled, glad that she was happy – even if it was with Damon.

 _ **Just on my second cocktail, loving life!**_

 _ **Although I do miss you and Bon' like crazy.**_

 _ **Jeremy also told me you were in New Orleans . . .**_

 _ **Have you run into him yet?**_

Caroline frowned at the text she sent along with the picture. It was obvious she was referring to Klaus.

She had specifically told Bonnie not to tell anyone – including Jeremy – about where she was. She knew everyone would jump to conclusions as to why she was here. Now that Elena knows that means Damon knows too.

She was quite surprised she hadn't received a snide text or phone call from him.

 _ **I'm not here because of Klaus, Elena.**_

 _ **I'm here because i want to see the City.**_

 _ **And no I haven't seen him or any of them.**_

 _ **I'm not even sure they're here anymore.**_

It annoyed her that Bonnie would tell Jeremy when she told her not too. Yeah, she knew they were together but did that mean they have to tell each other everything – no! She would be having words with her later.

Caroline didn't even wait five minute before she received another text from, Elena.

Why are you getting all defensive? :S

I was just asking and believe it or not I'm just looking out for you.

But I'm pretty sure they're still there.

He rang Stefan not too long ago apparently.

Her heart dropped when she read the last two lines. So Klaus was most likely still in town, so why hadn't she seen him? And what the hell was he doing ringing Stefan, and why hadn't Stefan told her about it? But then again, why would he? It's not like she had anything to do with Klaus.

Sighing heavily, Caroline sent Elena a quick short text saying she would talk to her later. Besides, she really didn't feel like going into conversation about Klaus with her.

It always seemed to go one way whenever he was brought up in conversation - which was usually when Elena was pissed off. She would always use the Klaus card to make her feel bad.

That was when her relationship with Elena began to crumble.

Of course they were still friends and she missed her a lot. But she was sick of always putting herself second to Elena. It was always her feelings first – which annoyed her.

Yes, Elena had been through a lot, but they all had. It wasn't just her anymore and she got sick of trying to redeem her past mistakes.

So they simply just drifted apart. But Caroline was okay with that and she was pretty sure Elena was too.

Scrolling through her phone again, she went through her contacts and clicked on his name. Something she found herself doing a lot since she came here.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious to know what he was up too – to know what he had been doing since he left her that day.

Probably causing trouble, as usual, she thought.

Truthfully, she loved the attention she got from Klaus. He looked at her liked everyone else looked at Elena. He was sweet and charming to her - always made her feel good when no one else would. Admittedly, it was also a turn on for her knowing that he was the most powerful being on earth and he wanted her, not Elena.

It was just lust that she felt for him.

He's your first love – intend o be your last, was what he said to her. He was so persistent when it came to showing his affection towards her, so it shocked her when he actually kept his promise to stay away. Since then she had always wondered whether everything he said to her was just a ploy to get into her pants.

She knew she shouldn't care, but the thought never settled well with her. In fact, it made her stomach churn.

For the first time since she had arrived in New Orleans she actually contemplated ringing him, but eventually her overbearing thoughts convinced her not too.

Would he even be happy to hear from her? It had been a few years after all. Maybe he had forgotten all about her.

"Oh for heaven's sake Caroline!" she snapped throwing her phone to the bottom of the bed.

She shouldn't even be thinking about all of this anyway. She had told Elena she wasn't here to see Klaus and that was the truth.

Deciding a night it wasn't the best idea, Caroline got up, turned off the TV and walked towards the door. She needed a drink.

However, as she opened the door she was stood face to face with man she saw earlier.

"Hi there," he smirked with a glint in his eye, "I'm Marcel."

Caroline frowned and took a step back as he entered her hotel room. Who the hell was this guy?

"Hey, you can't just walk in here," Caroline snapped.

She watched as he walked around her room, eyeing everything he walked passed – like he was looking for something.

"You're new to town, right?" he asked, ignoring her comment, "I saw you with Camille earlier. You two know each other?"

Caroline folded her arms and cocked her head, "What is it to you?"

Marcel chuckled and gave her a pointed look, "Oh, someone's got an attitude."

Caroline just scoffed, making him laugh harder.

But then his expression suddenly shifted, his eyes narrowing in her direction making her cower slightly.

"I don't take kindly to new faces in town, especially the ones that are sniffing around my friends," he muttered.

"Excuse-"

His large hand was suddenly wrapped around her neck. She choked and gagged when he squeezed her throat.

"Let m-me go," she managed, kicking her feet.

"No can do. I'm gonna need you to come with me."

Caroline didn't even have time to respond before she felt something jam into her neck making her vision blurry before everything went black.

 **Until next time. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
